In The Shadow Of The Colossus
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: It is no easy thing to fight sixteen stone giants, especially when it happens for real.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there!** **This is the first time writing for the Shadow of the Colossus fandom. I began playing it recently and it's really good!**

 **So this is a novelization of a different kind, expect twists towards the end and a bit more humour.**

 **Enjoy ;-)**

 _ **In The Shadow Of The Colossus**_

 _Prologue_

It's finally here! My videogame "Shadow of the Colossus" just arrived. Once "The Last Guardian" was amazing, I decided to try this one —the remastered version of course, for PS4.

Once my brother was done playing "Minecraft", it was my turn to play. Eagerly I inserted the disc in the PlayStation and watched as it loaded. I would be the only one seeing this as my parents and brother would be missing.

I watched through the impressive cinematic and then the true introduction. Grinning I began making my way towards the first colossus.

I started hearing a thunder outside. It was sunny a while ago, how it began raining all of a sudden? Lightning struck and the power went off.

I just began playing! It had to happen right now? I waited for a few minutes, but the lights went on and grabbed the controller again.

Something strange happened however. Instead of seeing the "Welcome in PlayStation" message on the screen I saw a big sigil, surrounded by the signs of the 16 colossi, the same ones as in the map of the game.

They began growing closer and closer. No they weren't growing they were coming "towards" my direction. Then I felt the TV sucking me inside and everything went black.

 **SotC**

I feel warm and dry air around me. The ground I'm laying on is hard. Opening my eyes, I take a look at my surroundings. The room is dark and in front of me there is no floor. I'm in the beginning of some stairs and the stone door behind me is closed.

"Where am I?" Getting up, I look down and step back, scared by how high I am. I make it to the edge again, careful not to fall and see a small pool of water far below. "No, it can't be... It just can't be!"

I begin walking down the stairs, and it took quite long. Next to the pool, there's standing a black horse with a white mark on it's forehead. It's Agro, Wander's horse! How is it possible?

"My suspicions are turning out true so far. I'm in 'Shadow of the Colossus'!"

The fact that I'm in Wander's place, makes me curious... I turn to look at myself in the pool. Fortunately I'm still me, I'm even wearing the same clothes, a pair of jeans and a brown hooded T-shirt. Just I have a bow on my back and on a belt there's hanging a sword. But not any kind of sword... It's the Ancient Sword!

Agro nuzzles and stares at me, neighing. I pet her (she's female as far as I know) and she makes a delighted sound. I smile and hug her neck, sort of. Agro seems to be pretty comfortable with me.

My gazes meets the long corridor next to us. It's time to confirm that I really am in the game.

Me and Agro walk across the corridor. I stare in awe the idols of the colossi. There are sixteen of them. I look at the altar in front of me. There's noone laying there dead, waiting to be revived. Standing in the light in the middle of the room, I wait for something to happen.

This 'something' happens soon enough. I hear strange sounds behind me and gulping I turn. There are black shadows, spirits probably coming out of the ground, like ghosts. They seem ready to attack and I watch as they slowly approach. I nearly panick but then I remembered that Wander took out the sword and they disappeared. I did the same and they really turned into dust.

Now not having anything to threat me, I look up. There's no mysterious entity in the sky. Just light. I guess any moment now, Dormin will be heard from there.

«Thou must be away from thy home... What art thou doing here?»

And here they are. Some things I just realised: I noticed that Dormin had two voices, a male and a female one. For second, I could understand their language. They are saying different things this time. Probably because I'm not Wander and there's noone to revive.

«Uhm... I'm kinda lost. I don't know how did I get here.». I don't even ask "Who you are?", just because I already know.

Dormin hums. «Thou art in the Forbidden Lands, where thy ancestors...»

«They are not my ancestors!", I interrupt them.

«This land's people's ancestors... Satisfied?»

«Yeah...», I nod shrugging.

«...This land's people's ancestors lived. But they left and sealed us here...»

«But why?»

«It is a long story...", Dormin begins.

I shake my head. «You know what? Forget it, forget it. Look, I just want to go back home, ok? And I have no idea how.»

Dormin hums again. «Thou art in a different world from thy. There is no way to go back..."

My eyes widen at that and before I was able to open my mouth, the mysterious entity continues.

«But there might be a way with thy sword you possess.», they say and I look at the Ancient Sword I'm still holding.

I look up again. «Really? That's... great! What should I do?", I ask, hoping that they will give me another task.

«Thou must kill the 16 Colossi, the guardians of this land... Once thou do this, the idols shall fall...»

«What? No, no and no. I'm _not_ doing this, there's no way I'm doing this! Anything but this!», I exclaim, stepping back. My gaze goes back to the stairs far behind me.

«Thou want to go back to thy world or not?», the voices of Dormin speak a bit more strictly.

On the one side, I would do anything just to go back home. I don't want to stay here forever! On the other side, I don't want to do this. When I cannot kill a mosquito, how can I kill a colossus?

After a moment of silence and weighing my options, I sigh.

«Fine, fine. I will do it.», I say breathlessly raising my hands. I just don't believe what I just said.

«Wise choice...»

"I don't really think so...", I think to myself.

«Thou defeat these colossi, I get freed and thou go back to thy world.

«Sounds fair to me. Deal.», I say, smiling slightly.

«Raise thy sword in the light to find thy first foe...»


	2. Valley of the Wanderer

I step out of the shrine, along side Agro, staring at the Ancient Sword.

«Raise thy sword in the light to find thy first foe...», Dormin had told me. It can't be a riddle, so I raise it. Surprised I watch as a beam of blue light reflects from the blade.

«Wowser...», I exclaim moving it around. At some point, the beam focuses to a cliff straight forward. It is too far, there is no way that I walk all this distance on foot. I take a glance at Agro. I have to ride her there.

I've ridden a horse before, but not on my own. It's trainers were leading for safety. I have to do it myself. I struggle to get on the saddle and get a hold on the reins. Now I just had to make her move. Wander just slightly kicked Agro. Not really liking this (how can a to-the-core animal lover like this?), I kick her leg twice and make her run at a medium speed.

It is hard to control the reins and direct Agro, but at least it's not as hard as controlling Trico in "The Last Guardian".

Finally we end up in front of the high cliff. Obviously the colossus is up there. I unmount Agro and look around. The only way is to climb on some vines and then some ruin stairs.

I grab the plants to make sure that they are safe and I won't fall. Making a small jump and begin climbing. It is really exhausting, harder than I thought (I wonder how will I do this on the colossus, haha).

For some moments I thought that I was done, about to fall, but eventually find myself on stable ground. Now I just have to run and jumb some ledges. A little more and I made it.

There is a flat area surrounded by cliffs. As I walk further, the ground begins to tremble. I hope it is just an earthquake but for my bad luck, it isn't.

The colossus is here.

A giant stone creature walks across the vast clifftop. It is armored and carries what looks like a weapon. I stare in awe. I'm supposed to kill this?! The colossus still isn't aware of my presence.

Here I am there's no turning back (mostly because I don't have enough courage to climb down that cliff).

Raising my sword, I tail the colossus. I notice something glowing on the back of it's foot. Just on time, Dormin explains.

«Use thy sword to find the colossus' weak spot.»

«Too late Dormin! I already found it.", I say. It might be my imagination, but the entity grunts, in annoyance probably.

Making a leap, I grab onto the furry leg. I took out my sword and wincing, I stab. It is a whole other thing to control a character to kill a colossus and a whole other thing to do it yourself.

The colossus kneels in it's pain, giving me the chance to climb higher. Even though there is plenty of fur to hold on, I don't know for how long I'll be able to do so? How is Wander doing this, I have no idea.

Good that there are these 'balconies' to rest. Really what are they supposed to be there?

Dormin said something about weak spots. There aren't any now! Again , they speak.

«Now find the colossus' vital...»

«Vital? What do you mean with that?», I ask, barely making it up. When I'm near the top, I see something glowing. «Alright I found it!», I call out to Dormin standing up.

I'm on here for just a few seconds and the colossus already shakes. At the nick of time, I hold on. If I didn't, I would fall to my doom. Ok, from now on, I'm not letting go.

I'm pretty sure that I'm not invicible to falls and stomps like Wander, so we can say that if I won't be careful, I will be just a pie crushed on the road.

Once above the sigil, I prepare the sword. Raising it, I put all the power I can.

«I'm sorry big guy.», I mutter.

«Do not asketh sorry!», I hear Dormin say.

Ignoring them, I stab. A geizer of a jet black substance sprouts from where I just hit. Shocked, I climb backwards. This must be it's blood!

The colossus wrythes in pain, shaking even more wildly. I have to do it again. I concetrate and stab. More of the black blood sprouts.

One more stab... The belowing of the colossus... The quake of the earth, as the stone creature falls... My opponent is no more.

I let go. I look at my sword, that's still slightly stained from the colossus' blood.

«I... I d-did it... I killed the colossus... I... killed it...», I mumble astonished and shocked.

I turn to see that the fallen giant is covered by a mist. Then I see that some kind of black tentacles that come from the colossus, go up in to the sky, just to go to my direction.

Before I make it to run away and hide, they hit me. I feel dizzy and weakened. As if I'm bleeding heavily from my chest and head.

Collapsing on the ground, everything goes black.

 **SotC**

Waking up, I see that I'm back to the shrine. I get up still disoriented. The last thing I remember after defeating the colossus is some black tentacles hitting me. After blacking out, I find myself back here. How?

I hear and loud sound and then turn to look. To my surprise, the first idol, the first to my right cracks and glows a bright green light. It really exploded!

I look up at the ceiling, and Dormin gives the next hint.

«Thy next foe is... In a seaside cave... It moves slowly... Raise thy courage to defeat it.»


	3. The Mammoth

Mounting on Agro, I head out of the shrine. I'm still puzzled by how did I get back here while I was a few kilometres away. Surely it couldn't be the horse, I was on the clifftop and what's more, she arrived after me. It remains a mystery for now.

The beam of light, reflecting from the Ancient Sword, focuses behind the stone building. With Agro we go around it.

The landscape beyond us is vast. To where your eye can see, there's desert and mountains. I ride to a bridge and begin crossing it. Below there is the wavy sea (or lake? I can't really tell). There is no way you can survive such a fall, even if there's water. It will be as if you're falling from the rooftop of a 10 storey building to the asphalt.

Reaching the bridge's end, the ground begins to shake, making Agro stop and neigh scared. I pat the mare to calm her down and this time turning to go downwards. The path and the walls surrounding it, seem so man-made, probably it is.

The path leads to the beach. Somewhere in the walls must be a cave where the colossus is hiding. "Moves slowly...", Dormin told. It is a turtle of some sort? I couldn't know until I saw it.

I lead Agro to the right, the direction of the bridge. The sword leads there as well. It must be somewhere there. Smelling the scent of the sea, I remember the summers, when we went to the beach. One more reason to go home asap, even though it's still far from the summer.

In our sight comes a cave, "the seaside cave" the entity talked about. It was covered by a wall, man-made as well. But why to put it there. The answer was about to come.

The ground shakes again more intensely than before and the wall crumbles down, revealing a gigantic colossus. It's back is completely covered in armor. No wait. It isn't armor. Those are it's bones, spine and ribs. On it's head there are horns, one of which broken. It looks like a bull. Or is it a mammoth?

The quadripedal colossus emerges from the cave. It is slow, but still quick enough for me to need to run and reach it. Now I realise two things. The fact that the colossus is huge explains what Dormin said about "it moves slowly" and "raise thy courage to defeat it."

There are some ledges I could climb on but they are out of range for me. It's tail is too short and too high to make it there. The only thing I can do is to tail the colossus, hoping to find any sign of weakness.

As soon as I descend from Agro, she began running around, freaking out as my foe was close. Her neighing was heard every now and then. Poor horse!

Following the colossus from behind, I see something glowing under it's paws (or hooves?), all four of them. My eyes widen at the realisation. "No no no. It can't, it just can't be there!", I exclaim, understanding that these glowing things are it's weak spots. How am I supposed to bring it down without getting stomped? If I use the sword, I'll get stomped for sure. There was only one option left.

I reach for the bow on my back. The arrows are in a small case, hanging on my belt. Like horse riding, arching must be a whole other thing from what I know. In this world, there's no any ease of technology, making the bow more advanced and easier to use. Now I'm in who-knows which age!

There's no way I can stop the battle just to get to know my new weapon. I must learn on the act. I run right behind the colossus and bring an arrow to the string of the bow. I have too little time to aim, so I'll just shoot and hope I'm lucky enough to make it.

Arrow after arrow goes either missing the target completely or just hitting the hard hoof. The whole process is getting exhausting. Run and shoot, run and shoot. The 'mammoth' is forever turning around. I'm sure that Wander is 100% better archer than me. Really how didn't I run out of arrows yet?

About 30 arrows later, one of them hits the glowing hoof, making the stone bull fall. Being stunned at first, it takes me a while to react and find a place to climb it. On the bent knee of the colossus there's enough fur or whatever it is for me to climb on, so I do so.

It isn't long until the colossus gets up and begins once again to walk. At least I made it up on the bony back. Putting out the Ancient Sword, I was about to make my way to the head, but notice something glowing just above the tail.

Seriously? The sigil had to be there, near the... Never mind. I carefully climb down are raise the sword. Wincing again, I stab the stone creature and feel it shake wildly below me. The vital is still glowing, meaning that I have to strike again. One more strong hit and the sigil ceases to glow, while spraying black blood.

Despite this, the giant is still standing. It is supposed to be like that?

"There might be more than one vital spots...", the two voices of Dormin speak. I facepalm.

"Of course such a huge thing has more than one vitals...", I mutter and make my way to the head.

It is , as the ribs were that big, that I need to jump over them. This, plus the forever moving colossus, I nearly fall to the ground.

I find myself in the enclosed head, standing right above the sigil. Holding on tightly, I stab the colossus. More of it's blood sprouts right on me, but I can't stop now.

One more stab... The roar of the colossus... The quake of the earth as the stone giant falls... My opponent is no more.

Carefully I descent and look around. "Agro!", I shout for the mare. There must be a way to escape the tendrils. Just a little before the horse was by my side, it hit me.

My vision blurs and the black blood sprouts out of me. My legs cannot hold me anymore. I fall down weakened by the impact.

A strange coldness surrounds me... I feel as if I'm being watched in my sleep. The crumbling sound of the idol brings me back to the world of the living.

I get up moaning and rubbed my head. I look up hearing Dormin.

"Thy next foe is... A giant canopy soars to the heavens... The anger of the sleeping giant shatters the earth...»

I sigh and shake my head.

"Two defeated... 14 more to go..."


End file.
